Blue Sapphire
by Swissalo
Summary: Not evil, I'm just everything different, not evil but not good. Just bad. I'm the whisper of danger and you're the whisper of safety. I'm the chaos bringer. SMHP


**Blue Sapphire**

* * *

She was never one to just sit and let destiny rule her life, after Chaos, she had learned much more about herself then she ever thought possible. Much Chaos herself had informed her on as the two rested in the cauldron, Serena had laughed when she came face to face with the embodiment of Chaos. Who would believe that Chaos was her other half, that their souls, star seeds, sailor crystals, and dream mirrors had been split during the creation of balance. When Cosmos's died Chaos died to follow Cosmos, if Chaos died Cosmos would die to follow her. It was an unbreakable cycle, and Chaos had offered her the one thing that she had wanted since she was fourteen, normalcy.

Well normalcy as much as normalcy would allow the two sisters, and Chaos wasn't quite sure where she had brought them for a moment or two as they wandered around rolling hills of green grass and dark forests. Chaos looked absolutely joyous once she had come to her senses, her blood red leather sailor assemble of Starlight style shorts and a revealing top of silver chains and cloth like leather were replaced with forest green pants and a silver turtle neck long-sleeved top, boots that were once red were now black. The only thing that could connect Chaos to her sailor form was the gold and red star pendant around her neck and the golden wristband.

Serena following the clothing style Chaos had picked was suddenly in an outfit of red and gold, red to Chaos green and gold to her silver. Looking over at Chaos she smiled slightly, they were opposites in every way with Chaos's long black hair and red eyes; Chaos looked more like a dark seductress. While Serena wasn't up to the level of seductress, her innocent blue eyes and long blonde hair made her the butt of many dumb blonde jokes. Yet she took everything stride, and with reason, Chaos had said the I'm a stupid blonde was only an act placed on her by Queen Selenity and with time the spell would wear off. She hoped it would be soon because falling hurt and the yelling stung, regardless of the happy-go-lucky attitude she put on before her friends.

Still she couldn't believe she was leaving the world she had fought so hard to protect for the unknown world that Chaos had offered. Yet Serena felt connected to this world, it was as though she had lived in this world before and had never known it. She knew nothing of the culture and Chaos didn't seem all to willing in answering her questions, though it might have been because Chaos herself didn't know.

They walked many miles before coming to civilization, even then Chaos refused to speak until they were somewhere safe, that somewhere safe happened to be a hotel room within a dingy looking bar. It was in their room that Chaos proved something else to Serena, that sailor magic was not just that.

"This is the dimension you and I would have lived in had that witch Beryl not have attacked. Your grandmother, Selene, taught the people of this world magick. Though some have abused it which is to be expected as you need every side of the spectrum if the world is to be balanced." Chaos's words floated around Serena like silk, while she was limited in her knowledge of her pasts Chaos was not, Chaos knew the spells and charms needed to break free of mental barriers. Something, she promised Serena would begin to understand the longer they stayed in this world. The world that she would have ruled over, the world she was from.

"If we were created as the children of Harmony, why is it that your powers corrupted Galaxia?" Serena asked as she thanked the lone bar maid for their drinks. Her silver eyes locked onto Chaos's and pleaded for the dark soldier to answer her questions. There was much she didn't know about the world around her, and if she were ever to need to help Chaos out again from the binds she would need to know this information. Chaos herself had scarcely broached the subject of why she and Galaxia had tried to take over the universe. She also knew that while Serena, Cosmos she reminded herself, would understand the other sailor scouts of the universe wouldn't.

"It wasn't so much corruption of power, everything that Galaxia did was of her own power. Sure, my powers strengthen hers greatly, but insanity draws one to do much they wouldn't normally do in reality. The combining of Galaxia's powers to mine caused a pretty grave time shift, which allowed this world to stay. You died and as the cycle goes wherever you shall go, I shall go. I wasn't able to go because my powers were fused with Galaxia's, can't say I blame her for thinking she was doing something for the greater good as I was causing the Sailor Wars. Definitely won't deny that, there wasn't much else to do in the dark corners of the universe. But having to stay with her for so long while my spirit was calling for yours gave her the idea of collecting the Sailor Star Seeds, because mine was calling for yours. By then, I was just an entity inside of her mind; everyone blamed Chaos for what she did. Again can't take all the blame, I was looking for you, just she never gave them back."

Chaos had spent long months plotting how to break from Galaxia's mental hold on her powers. The Princess Fireball had seen or sensed the power struggle, she had tried to help until Galaxia tried to kill her. But it wasn't ever going to be just Galaxia or Chaos's fault that everything that happened hit the fan. She would never deny that she helped to make Galaxia one strong powerhouse, only second to who Princess Serenity became and who she was. But she would deny any part in the Sailor Animates, why would she have needed secondary minions to do her bidding; she did everything on her own. Drove her nuts to have to listen to Galaxia's plans as she told the underlings what they needed to do.

"I don't think the others would believe that, but I do." Serena smiled as she took a sip of whatever the woman had brought them. Glancing at the amber liquid, she pushed it aside with a withered look before gazing back at Chaos. Who seemed quite content with the water she had ordered, well more content with making it change colours with a swish of her hand.

"Because you think there's good in everything." Chaos sighed as she leaned back in her chair, letting her eyes wander she smiled slightly before glaring at the ceiling. She knew that Sailor Pluto would realize something was amiss and began searching for her beloved princess. That was a given, but honest to God she hoped she didn't have to battle against eight sailor scouts and one rose throwing wimp of a prince. Didn't really want to let the proverbial cat out of the bag, as much fun as it would be, even she needed a break.

"You're not evil."

"Not evil, I'm just everything different, not evil but not good. Just bad. I'm the whisper of danger and you're the whisper of safety. I'm the chaos bringer." The smirk on Chaos's face never waned as she watched the happenings within the bar. Cosmos was almost certain that she was waiting for something or someone to give her the clues she needed to figure everything out. Her red eyes seemed to see everything; they also seemed to frighten the patrons of the bar. Something Chaos took great pride in, Cosmos shook her head as she glanced around the room. The people were dressed strangely, but she supposed it wasn't as strange as her running around in a sailor uniform and battling evil with pink hearts and glitter.

"What world is this?" Serena asked in a hushed whisper, breaking Chaos's staring contest with two dark, blonde aristocrats sitting two tables away. Red eyes glanced over at her before Chaos stood and with a final sweep of the area stalked off, Serena taking the hint followed after her sister as they appeared before a brick passageway. Within seconds Serena truly believed that her sister was more so insane than she led others to believe, that was until she walked straight through the wall. Glancing behind her, Serena made sure that no one was watching her as she scurried after Chaos.

"They knock we walk through, gotta love this world." Serena heard Chaos mutter as she let Serena take in their surroundings.

"Chaos what world is this?" Serena asked again once she was certain that no one was around to hear their conversation.

"Hmm, oh yes this is the wizarding world, the exact same world you lived in just instead of Sailor Scouts they have wizards, you have planetary magick at your fingertips they have limited magick by wands. You have baddies to fight they have death eaters, something else I don't know the name of but also starts with a D and this Dark Lord, or He Who mustn't be named or whatever they're currently calling snake man. I think he's gone for good, don't feel his dinky little presence anymore. Would have liked to take him on, but Galaxia saw no need for this world, it parallels yours but doesn't have the Star Seeds. Really think she was afraid of losing me to snake man, personally, everybody _evil_ wants Chaos." The smirk on Chaos's face said it all; Chaos loved this world for they knew nothing of her and her powers. Smiling to herself, she followed after Chaos as they made their way through the throngs of people running in and out of stores with parcels under their arms. The chaotic nature of the place was alluring to Cosmos and home to Chaos whom she would have lost had the dark scout not bumped into someone. Later Chaos would laugh it off, but at the present moment her eyes flashed with a dangerous glint and she looked ready to kill (without the aid of magick). Running up to the dark scout Serena smiled sweetly at the group of teens before her, her silver eyes never leaving Chaos but for fleeting seconds to apologize for her sister's behavior.

"I am sorry for that. She hasn't been in that bitter of a mood since we got here." Serena smiled as she helped pick up the packages that had been dropped, she could hear Chaos muttering under her breath about mortals and humans and how she wished Galaxia would have let her have a hay day with this world. Frowning at Chaos she picked up the last of the packages before turning to speak with the three before her. Chaos had already stormed off, looking for something to help simmer her anger, not even seconds later Chaos was in a full-blown argument with the blonde she had been staring at earlier (fully enjoying herself much to the rest of the public's dismay).

"She might not want to be arguing with him, he could decide to hex her." Came the somewhat astonished voice of the dark haired teen, Serena smiled as she glanced over at Chaos who despite her wild hand gestures and vocal comebacks looks as though she was trying not to laugh. Though the blonde wasn't as amused as Chaos herself was, Serena could sense he wouldn't harm her sister regardless of what the other boy had said.

"Oh, she'll be find, with any luck she'll be to tired out to do much more afterwards, by the way I'm Serena."

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Over. Won't be continued.

Answers/thanks from Red Sapphire :

**Phedre no Delaunay** : But of course, if it was like most betrayal stories I would have hung myself before leaving in all those typos and misspells I don't know how anyone can live with those. My parents are also three years, but when your teens three years is a lot. Don't remember the flame war though; I think the author took her work down.   
**Raven55** : Umm. Relena's from Gundam Wing. So is the guy Serena was cheating on Darien with, just never gave him a name, gave hints though.  
**SaturnDeath-Battousai-02   
****GLowStick   
****...**

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82

**08/04/04**

With two reviewers asking why I won't continue this, I decided to add this to the bottom. Sapphires for all they're worth started out as one shots to attack clichés that I absolutely hate, ie betrayals. Hince why Red Sapphire is considered the backwards betrayal, because it's backwards concidering everything else out there.

However, when I tapped into writing Blue Sapphire, I only had two Harry Potter books to my claim, had seen one movie and couldn't fine the other three books to save my soul. I am considering making this a two chapter story, but that's it, it will not if continued go past two or three chapters.


End file.
